


Killian Curse Drabbles

by Damn_it_Derek_Hale



Series: Killian Curse Drabbles and Fics [1]
Category: The Killian Curse
Genre: Exactly one curse word, Gen, Kids don't trust Reader, Reader annoys Killian, Reader can see the zombies, Reader is Sassy, Reader knows about the curse, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/pseuds/Damn_it_Derek_Hale
Summary: These are some drabbles I thought of after binge watching the first season of The Killian Curse.  Some Gen Y and some Gen Z kids may remember this show.
Series: Killian Curse Drabbles and Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209194
Comments: 7





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same. 
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

Owen sped through the door with the broken pieces of the doorhandle in his hand as he desperately hoped he’d evaded the werewolf.

“Mr Jamieson?! What hell are you doing?” His teacher demanded, “Just look what you’ve done to the door handle!”

Owen tried to stammer out an explanation but the teacher wasn’t listening and with a grip on his arm, started leading him back over to the door.

“Excuse me Mr. Xander, I’ve found that one of the most effective ways to learn is to show someone else. Maybe Owen could show me how to assemble that door handle and then we could reattach it later?”

“I wish you luck.” With that Owen’s arm was released and he gratefully sped over to you.

“You just saved my soul from the curse.”

You met Owen’s gaze, “I know.”

Amazed, he continued to look at you, “You’re not like any other teacher.”

“I know that too.”


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

“I’m telling you, she stopped Killian from getting my soul and she’s an adult. How was she able to see the curse? I thought adults couldn’t see the curse anyway.” Owen stated to Jack for the fourth time before Karen and Johnny caught up with them.

“Whatcha talking about?” Karen asked.

“Our new teaching assistant. She saved me from my demon and we know she’s not a kid, she’s an adult so how can she see the curse? How does she know about it?”

“Who cares about that stuff? We’ve got one more ally against Killian. The more souls she stops being taken, the less chance he’s got at coming back.” Johnny said.

Karen paused, “It is a little suspicious.” She admitted. “After I fought the zombies, she was the one who returned my card to me.”

“So?” Jack shrugged, “She might just be a good person.”


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

Charles Killian raged as the werewolf informed him that Owen still had his soul. With a wave of his hand, the demon vanished. He would return when he was needed.

Striding into the soul room, Killian rubbed his hands together as he examined the souls. “Four souls already. I am well on my way to walking the Earth again. Yet,” rage once again overcame him, “a soul was stolen from me. Any ideas on how that happened?”

“Our teaching assistant saved Owen’s soul.” Katie spoke up bravely.

“Your teaching assistant?” Killian questioned quietly.

“Yeah,” Charlotte smirked, “and she is most definitely not a child so something must have gone wrong with your curse for her to be able to see it.”

Killian tipped his head to the side, “No, I don’t think anything went wrong with my curse. After all, your souls are here aren’t they?” He replied patronisingly as he swept from the room.

“Why did you tell him that?” David demanded.

“You saw him. He’s scared he’ll lose.” Charlotte said.

“It’s more than that,” Elizabeth remarked, “he’s terrified that there’s someone more powerful out there.”


	4. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

You winced as you saw Miles’ zombie-like appearance and you barely stopped yourself from shivering.

“Are you alright?” The class teacher asked.

You forced a smile, “Just a bit cold.”

The students didn’t seem to buy your explanation but they had no time to press further as the lesson began. You took out your notebook and flicked to the page of symbols that you’d drawn after hearing the story about the curse on Room 21.

“Miss? Could you help me with this Maths problem please? I don’t understand it.” Tabetha’s voice caught your attention. With a smile, you stood up and made your way over to her desk.

At the end of the lesson, you were packing up your materials. “I could have sworn I left my notebook here.” You muttered.

“I’m sure it’ll turn up; we’ve got a staff meeting to attend.”

Ignoring the feelings of worry, you followed the class teacher.


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

“Did you get it?” Karl asked Will.

“What do you take me for? Of course I got it.” Will scoffed and held out your notebook. “I don’t understand half of this stuff.”

“This proves that she’s not just a teaching assistant. She may be working with Killian!” Karl cried.

“Yeah, because she’d stop Killian getting our souls only to give them to him at the end. Te Aroha said that a ball knocked one of the demons down and that gave her the idea on how to defeat her demon. She can’t be all that bad if Keith listened to her sometimes before he fought his demon.”

“Well yeah, but answer me this, if she’s so good, why didn’t she save Chelsea or Elizabeth?”

Will shrugged, “Maybe because Killian’s not walking the Earth, she can’t directly interfere?” At Karl’s look he exclaimed, “Look I don’t know okay? I don’t know,” he admitted again, softly this time, “What if we just talked to her?”

“After we stole her notebook? I don’t think so.” Karl replied.


	6. #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

“Byron!” You cried out as you saw him barely clinging to the ledge. Killian turned to face you, “No, no. Not time for us to meet yet.” 

With a wave of his hand, he threw you backwards and Byron chose that moment to let go of the ledge and fall. 

You scrambled to your feet but it was too late. Killian moved and caught Byron as he fell, “You didn’t think it would be that easy did you?”

Horror welled up in you as you watched Killian claim his soul and Killian’s laughter made shame well up in your throat.


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

“Tabetha!” You called out as you saw her in the library surrounded by pieces of paper.

You didn’t miss the way her eyes narrowed briefly as you walked up to meet her. 

“How is your play going?”

“It’s not. I can’t get the exorcism part right and it’s frustrating me.” Tabetha complained.

You pulled out a chair and sat down opposite her, “An exorcism is the opposite of a summoning. Knowing Killian, he probably didn’t sacrifice daisies for his summoning so if you want your exorcism to be effective-”

“I have to use the same type of language then?”

“No Tabetha. You need to use the opposite language.” You looked at your watch, “Shoot, I’m running late again.” You stood up.

“Killian wanted to summon demons, creatures of horror and his language reflected that. You would need to use language of peace. You could say something like, “We banish you so we can live a life of hope and prosperity. In the name of all that is good, we command you to leave us in peace.”

Tabetha frantically wrote down your suggestion, “I may change it.” She warned.

“Just keep the essence and you will be fine. Also, avoid contractions!”

*Time skip*

As soon as Tabetha’s play finished, you rose to your feet and clapped enthusiastically. Tabetha’s eyes met yours and you nodded reassuringly.

A blue flash caught your attention and you spotted Killian skulking in the shadows with a furious expression on his face. You couldn’t stop the smug smirk from crossing your face.


	8. #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

“Hang on. The gravestone was next to his shed.” Johnny mused as he pointed to Mr Shamfield.

You knew what was going to happen before it did and you reacted. You shoved Mr Shamfield out of the room and locked the door. 

“Tabetha, Johnny! Help me brace the door!” 

Both students hurried to do what you requested and when they finished, a large bookcase stood in front of the door, blocking it.

“That’s not going to hold him for long. Keith, smash the windows.”

Keith lit up and began smashing the windows.

“The rest of you when it’s safe, I want you to use the windows to get outside. You’re going to have to be quick. GO! Get to the tombstone!” You ordered as the door and the bookshelf trembled with Killian’s fury.

“GO!” You urged as a few students hesitated.

Ten students made it out before Killian slammed the door open and he destroyed the bookcase. “How dare you stop me from taking what is mine!”

The remaining students ran for the windows but metal bars appeared and blocked their exit.

With a flick of his hand, you flew across the room and slid down the wall.

You quickly scrambled to your feet, “Don’t you have anything new? Or are you just a mediocre sorcerer with delusions of grandeur?”

Some of the students laughed.

“You know,” Killian mused thoughtfully, “I cannot understand why you protect these little thieves. After all, they did steal your notebook.”

“We though you were working with Killian!” Karl defended.

“Me? Help him?” You sneered, “He couldn’t even beat a class of students if his life depended on it. Well, maybe I should say, if his afterlife depended on it. He’s not even living anymore.”

Students who had lost their souls began reappearing in the classroom and they formed a circle around Killian. In a few seconds, all the students who lost their souls were back in the class.

With raspy breathing, Killian looked at every student of Room 21, some of whom were smirking and then Jack put the final nail in the coffin, “You’ve got no power over us now. The year’s over. None of us belong to Room 21 anymore.”

Killian took a few more raspy breaths before he appeared to vanish. The blue light faded from the classroom and all the students smile.

Karl walked up to you and returned your notebook, “Sorry we stole it Miss. Do you think you could come back next year?”

“Yeah!”

“Please come back!”

“We like you!”

You smiled and accepted your notebook, “I’d love to. Now let’s go. We’ve already spent way too much time in this classroom and it’s officially the summer holidays.”

The former students of Room 21 left the school cheering and triumphant.


	9. #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I don't own anything. Secondly, yes, I do understand this won't get as much appreciation as my other fics but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> This fic does contain spoilers for the first season of The Killian Curse.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

“What did you do this past year?” We barely got to hang out!” Your friend exclaimed.

“Oh, I worked as a teacher’s assistant.”

“You’ve got bruises!”

“Well, you know how clumsy I am Barry. Have you spoken to Constantine recently?”


End file.
